


Could You Not?!

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, Iwaizumi Hajime Deserves a Medal for The Nonsense He Deals With, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, References to Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Original Prompt:Scully: "Yeah, this is how I like my Mulder."Mulder: "So you're agreeing with me?"Scully: "No! You're bat-crap crazy!"- The X-Files





	Could You Not?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



     There was something straight-up wrong about seeing Oikawa in a businessman's suit and tie, talking to other former Seijou students about bosses and work lunches and group dates, with his hair combed into an orderly style that no doubt looked perfectly at home in the boardroom. Iwaizumi knew they all had to do it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. It was bad enough fitting himself into a suit and tie! At least he knew how to put a polite veneer on his personality without becoming a completely different person.

     He honestly wasn't sure his old Captain knew how to be anything other than perfect at what he was trying to do. Oikawa Tooru didn't settle for anything less from himself. In high school, that'd been flirting and tossing volleyballs. Now, apparently, it was being respectable. Fuck that, though. The Oikawa Tooru he knew -- from childhood, before anyone gave them the idea that they had to be anything -- was about as far from respectable as you could get, and Iwaizumi wasn't sure how much longer he could watch this go on.

     Walking across the bar, he heard his friend's voice, calm and musical, talking about retirement savings plans and how much was the right percentage to put aside every month. Probably none of the random strangers he was pretending he knew could tell how bored he was underneath the well-polished facade. Iwaizumi knew that tone. It was the tone of wanting to stab people's eyes out with a pen because there was no way to tell them to leave without looking (gasp!) impolite, and if there was one thing Oikawa couldn't tolerate, it was strangers leaving without wanting more of his bullshit.

     Good thing he wasn't a stranger.

     "Hey, mind if I borrow this guy for a minute?" Iwaizumi asked the two men in suits giving Oikawa their conversationally appropriate nods and meaningless remarks.

     Oikawa clapped his shoulder, like a respectable gentleman. "Iwaizumi! I didn't think you were going to make it! I was just telling Fujiwara and--"

     "Hey," he growled, which was still enough to make even Perfect Adult Oikawa raise an eyebrow. Then he whispered in his old friend's ear. "Earth Defense Force critical mission, code 85."

     Dullish brown eyes turned warm and shining again, all at once, going wide in Oikawa's face. A slightly less perfect version of his voice squealed, " _Really?!_ ", and next thing Iwaizumi knew, his friend was pushing him through the crowded bar to get to the alley door in the back.

     "Where are they, Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa whispered as soon as they were out in the alley. "Did you really see a micro-landing vehicle? Are the aliens totally lilliputian? Which way?! Which way?!"

     When he was in high school, he never thought he'd miss being called "Iwa-chan".

     "Come on, Shittykawa. I didn't actually see an alien micro-lander. There are no micro-landers! Don't you even remember, you made up that code when we were playing astronauts?"

     "Well, of course I made it up! No one else was making up codes for types of alien landing craft!" Oikawa drew himself up, crossing his arms with the most supercilious look on his face anyone could imagine. Damn, he'd missed this snobby bastard. "How _dare_ you misuse an important code designed for protecting the world just to get me out of a boring conversation! You're going to have to do better in the future!"

     He was grinning so hard, he thought his jaw might break while he messed up his former captain's perfect businessman hair. Much better, seeing it swoop in flashy arcs like the old days, and oh the blush on Oikawa's cheeks when he pulled his hand tight to knot his fingers in it.

     "Does that mean I can't kiss you?"

     Now the light in Oikawa's eyes meant trouble, in the best way. "Of course not, Iwa-chan. It just means you'd better make it good."


End file.
